Galactic Plasma Rocket Flare
Galactic Plasma Rocket Flare 'is an Indie Rock, Melodic Death Metal, Rap Metal, Indietronica, Hip-Hop and Country Rock band that will exist at some point in the future. The band is composed of five people that come from five different continents. Most stuff related to the band is related to Pokémon. The mascot of the band will be Lucario. The name comes from four villaneous teams from the series: Team Galactic (Gen IV), Team Plasma (Gen V), Team Rocket (Gens I and II), and team Flare (Gen VI). Gen III's Team Magma and Team Aqua were left out for unknown reasons. Since I don't know the member names, or any of their usernames, they will be refered to as Members 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 for the sake of identity. Formation The five members met... well, I don't know where they met exactly. But the thing is, the first time two of them first engaged in any form of conversation was when Member 1 said "gg" after a Pokémon Showdown battle. The other one, Member 2, said "gg bro, I know we will meet again" and left. I think the metagame was Ubers, but it could be Random or LC. Member 1 then entered another battle, this time Hackmons, and met member 3, who had a Shedinja (with Sturdy), a Mega Latios (with Magic Bounce), two Giratina (one with Prankster, another one with Simple), a Mega Mewtwo X (with Mold Breaker), and a Xerneas (with Wonder Guard). Member 3 won due to hax, and he/she said "sorry gg" at the end. Member 1 responded "k lol no prob gg" and disconnected. Finally, Members 2, 4 and 5 met in an abandoned chatroom. So Member 2 invited Member 1, who invited Member 3 to join it as well. That's how the band started. Dicography Singles will be bolded, and promotional singles will be in italic. These are the only 5 albums that I have predicted so far, but there are possibly more. Contrary Superpower #'Iron Head #Dizzy Punch #'Mega Launcher' #Special Defense #'Sandstorm' #Anger Point #Dragons, Ghosts and Fairies #'Critical Hit' Geomancy Underlined singles are exclusive to Geomancy: Power Herb, the reissue of this album. #Geomancy #'Hax Cassino' #Zap Cannon Gambler #Mega Pinsir #'Hustlin' Like a Delibird' #'Stance Change' #''BellyJet'' #18 Butterflies #Un(KN)own #'Grandma Wilma' #Protean #Power Herb #Emerald #Geomancy (Suits remix) #'GG' Sturdy Like a Golem #Gens VII + All Suck #'Magic Bounce' #No Items/Gen I #Blizzard #'Lucky Chant' #'Mega Lucario Sweep' #'Tankin' Hits (Like Crazy)' #Life Orb #Eviolite #Sound Based #''Deoxys'' #Pikachu #Zard Y #''Dragon Dance'' Gold and Silver #'Heart and Soul' #Griseous Orb #'Choice Locked' #'Kakuna' #''U-Turn'' #''Volt Switch'' #''Parting Shot'' #'Swords Dance' #Baton Pass #''Hazards'' #Defog #Spinblocker #Rotom Wash #Scizor #Thick Club #'Oblivion Wing' #'Check' Hall of Origin #'Azure Flute' #'Celebrate' #Confusion #''Splash'' #Wall It All #'All of the Routes' #Just Press B #'Perfect Coverage' #''Flash Cannon'' #Substitute #Pallet Town #Arceus Mascot ' '''It took seven rounds to decide a winner, which is Lucario. 128 Pokémon took place in the competition. All of the selected Pokémon belong to generations I-VI, because the members are gen6rs (like genwunners, but extended to the sixth generation). Eliminated Pokémon Round 1 Ursaring, Electrode, Darumaka, Marill, Pikachu, Metapod, Whirlipede, Uxie, Scyther, Geodude, Raichu, Charizard, Caterpie, Palkia, Celebi, Jirachi, Lapras, Purrloin, Stoutland, Duskull, Haxorus, Accelgor, Sableye, Tynamo, Stantler, Tangrowth, Ivysaur, Magneton, Magnemite, Solrock, Whimsicott, Lunatone, Hitmonchan, Latias, Latios, Yanma, Dratini, Mr. Mime, Mime Jr., Voltorb, Regirock, Magmar, Espeon, Mandibuzz, Herdier, Crustle, Charizard, Wigglytuff, Armaldo, Porygon2, Inkay, Kabutops, Lilligant, Vileplume, Musharna, Slurpuff, Pyroar, Ralts, Roselia, Sentret, Larvesta, Magnezone. Round 2 Mankey, Metagross, Maractus, Garchomp, Leavanny, Muk, Noivern, Oshawott, Smeargle, Tentacruel, Zubat, Wobbuffet, Venomoth, Mesprit, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Togekiss, Sylveon, Umbreon, Feraligatr, Torkoal, Chansey, Trevenant, Florges, Trapinch, Vanilluxe, Xerneas, Ariados. Round 3 Yveltal, Aurorus, Beedrill, Bisharp, Malamar, Flareon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Doublade, Gourgeist, Arbok, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Gardevoir, Gallade Round 4 Aegislash, Beheeyem, Sandslash, Abra, Vaporeon, Hitmontop, Rotom, Heracross Round 5 Mantine, Gyarados, Clawitzer, Dewgong Round 6 Dialga, Hitmonlee Round 7 Greninja Trivia *The members will all hate Talonflame, Zoroark and Jigglypuff. *The members will play a Wi-Fi battle against a fan every thursday, and they will also post a video of the battle on their personal video-hosting service (not sure if YouTube will still be a thing, though). They only allow Pokémon from generations VI or earlier. If you want to use Talonflame, Zoroark and/or Jigglypuff, however, your team must have one less Pokémon for each on on the blacklist used. *In their videos, they often hire people to act as NPCs. Some of the characters in the videos include Lance, Misty, Professor Oak, Blue, Giovanni, Agatha, Sabrina and Lt. Surge (gen I); Silver, Karen, Bruno, Carrie, Clair and Pryce (gen II); Juan, Roxanne, Phoebe, Steven, Wally, Dock and Archie (gen III); Cynthia, Mr. Fuego, Wilma, Byron, Riley, Cheryl, Cyrus, Pluto, Bertha and Johanna (gen IV); Clyde, Bianca, N, Colress, Ghetsis, Iris, Drayden and Clay (gen V); and Professor Sycamore, Serena, Alexa, Grant, Valerie, Olympia, Wulfric, Drasna, Diantha, Lysandre and Xerosic (gen VI). Wilma appears in the video for her song, ''Grandma Wilma. Don't know about the other ones, though. Category:Future Bands Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon